godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Plagues
After killing the Gods, plagues occur, depending on the god's duty in the world, as well as which evil infected them when Kratos first opened Pandora's Box. Some of the plagues bear similarities to the Ten Plagues of Egypt (pestilence for example), and end up wiping out the bulk of humanity. List of Plagues Here is a list of all the changes that occured in the God of War Series after a god's death; *Ares: A massive explosion ensued his death, somewhat resembles a nuclear bomb's' 'mushroom cloud' shape. *Hades: The dead escape the Underworld, and wander aimlessly. *Helios: Rain clouds blotted out the sun, plunging the world plunged into darkness, and neverending rain. *Poseidon: A cataclysmic tidal wave rose from the sea, engulfing the world in water. *Hermes: Flies swarmed out , causing plauges and disease outbreaks on Olympus, therefore commonly referred to as the Plague of Olympus. *Athena: A bright green light protruded from her body upon her death, probably causing the loss of mortals' wisdom. *Persephone: Like Athena, a large green explosion occured, causing the loss of innocence to the mortals and the end of Spring. *Hera: Caused the plants in her garden, and possibly worldwide, to wilter. *Zeus: Brought forth huge thunderstorms and tornadoes. *Hephaestus: It is assumed that his death indirectly caused the underwater eruption of several massive volcanoes,after Poseidon's death flooded the world. Trivia *Due to the similarities to the plagues of ancient Egypt, a theory may be presented that long before God of War, in Ancient Egypt, a rogue warrior not unlike Kratos may have embarked on his own quest to slay the Gods of the Egyptian pantheon, resulting in the Ten Plagues of Egypt. However, according to ancient texts, these plagues were brought on by Yahweh, or the one God of Judaism, which was practiced long after the ancient religion of Egypt was obsolete. *While no plague is shown following the death of Hephaestus, it seems likely that his death would have caused volcanoes to erupt worldwide. On the other hand, they most likely erupted underwater due to Poseidon's death covering the whole land in water. *This coincides with other God's deaths, not bringing forth plagues either, more as bringing about changes to the world, similar to their duty in the world. *At the end of God of War III, it would seem that the only mortals presumed still alive are Aphrodite's Handmaidens, although they might have perished with Aphrodite in the aftermath of Olympus' destruction by Gaia's collapsed body. Gallery File:Untitled_7ares.png|Explosion after Ares's death. File:Untitled_HADES_2.png|The souls of the dead escape the hold of the Underworld and wander the upper world aimlessly after Hades' death. File:Sun.png|After Helios' death, the sun was completely covered in dark clouds and torrents of rain fell. File:Flood.png|Poseidon's body, after falling into the ocean, suddenly causes an unimaginably huge tidal wave that floods all of Greece, and possibly more. File:Swarms_of_flies.png|Swarms of flies after Hermes's death Which brought plagues and diseases. File:Athena_light.png|Green Light explosion after Athena's death. Her death probably brought the loss of wisdom on mortals. File:Explosion.png|Persephone's death ended with a green explosion, with no devastating effects known. Probably the end of Spring and mortals losing their thought and will of Innocence. File:Wilting_plant.png|Hera's death caused all plants in her garden, and maybe even the world over, to wilt. File:Zeus_death_4.png|Zeus' death is immediately followed by enormous, swirling thunderstorms and chaotic tornadoes. 12123.png|Hephaestus' death indirectly caused the volcanic eruptions